ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's New York
Disney's New York is a Disney theme park to be located possibly in Asia. It will look similar and be inspired by not just New York City, but also Hollywood and Tokyo especially Tokyo DisneySea. List of areas HollyBrooke Attractions *Hollywood Walk of Fame *Grand Central Terminal *One Times Square Shops *Disney Store Restaurants and food services MadHatten This land is based on Manhattan and named after The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. This is where guests can easily interact and cavort with characters. Attractions *Statue of Minnie Mouse Liberty *'Disneyhood' - a Sesame Street-styled neighborhood where you can interact with your favorite Disney characters. *Radio City Music Hall **Disney's Musical Storybook Spectacular **Disney's Most Merriest Christmas Celebration * Litwak's Arcade Shops *Symphony Souvenirs *Mad Hatter's *Goofer's Store **Clarabelle's Snack Stand **Horace for Sports *The Queen's Recyclable Beauties Restaurants and food services * Donald's Kitchen Other *Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique Central Park This place is filled with bucolic scenery where guests can have picnics, go wall climbing and play sports such as tennis and volleyball. Plus it features some beautiful attractions. Attractions * Alice's Curious Labyrinth * Fantasia Carrousel * Pooh's Hunny Hunt Shops *Tinker Bell's Toy Shop *Pooh Corner Restaurants and food services * Eat Me, Drink Me * Hundred Acre Grills Zootopia Zootopia takes the place of Central Park Zoo with three attractions and a meet-and-greet area. Attractions *Zootopia Express *Rainforest District Gondolas *Metropolitan Museum *Hopps-Wilde Office (meet and greet) Shops * Zoo-venirs Restaurants * Jumbeaux's Cafe Attractions 'Disney Channel Adventure' This studio-themed area will feature attractions based on Disney TV series such as Big Hero 6, Tangled: The Series, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, ''Frozen'', TaleSpin, and DuckTales (2017 series). Attractions *Big Hero 6 Ride *Rapunzel's Tower *Stitch Encounter *'Frozen: Expeditions from Arendelle' Sail all the way from Arendelle, across the sea, and around the Glacier Isles. It's similar to the one at Epcot but based on the TV series featuring the new voice cast and new songs. *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge *Launchpad's Flight School *[[Fantasmic! (updated Walt Disney World version)|'Fantasmic!']] Same as the updated Walt Disney World version Shops * McDuck's * Oaken Warburton's * Elsa's Squee-kies Restaurants * Louie's * Duckburg Diner The Future Attractions *'Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps: The Ride' A ride themed to Captain Marvel. *'Super Hero Squad: The Experience' Shops Restaurants and food services Pixar City Attractions *Toy Story Mania! *Woody's Roundup *Slinky Dog Dash *RC Racer *Turtle Talk with Crush *Incredi-Coaster! Shops Restaurants and food services * Jessie's Snack Roundup * Pizza Planet Arcade Characters Mickey and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck/PK *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Oswald *Ortensia Disney Princesses These princesses and princes will don modernized outfits. *Cinderella *Snow White *Princess Aurora *Belle *Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida These princesses will appear as top hat showgirls. * Ariel - The lovely singing little mermaid will appear as a sparkling, glamoring, shining, and shimmering, "carnival"-style top hat showgirl wearing a sea green top hat with a purple shell on it, a carnival top with her seashell bra and sea green carnival gloves, and a green seashell carnival bottom and boots. * Princess Jasmine - The sassy Arabian princess will appear showy and jazzy wearing a teal top hat, long gloves, sleeveless midriff with a gold collar with colorful jewels, and shorts with a belt similar to her headband and a gold bowtie around her neck. Like her Broadway counterpart, she will only have long curly hair instead of usual ponytails. *'Pocahontas' - This nature-loving princess will wear a beige top hat with two feathers attatched at the end and located at on the front and right sides of the bottom of the top hat crown, crop top revealing her midriff, and short shorts with a belt. She will have her pendant, earrings, and boots from her 2015 redesign, and her gloves will have the same color as her boots. Disney Princes * Beast * Aladdin * Prince Naveen * Flynn Rider Their friends * Genie (in his white showman outfit from "Friend Like Me") * Mushu * Louis Pixar characters * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * The Incredibles (as face characters) Others * Anna *'Elsa the Snow Queen' - Anna's older sister and the magical, ice-powered snow queen who loves to prank her sometimes. *Olaf * Alice - This gorgeous girl who has traveled all though Wonderland will wear a cyan top hat with a black line around the bottom of the top hat crown. She will also wear a black bowtie around her neck and a sleeveless cyan leotard which will reveal her torso; it will have a white collar with three buttons inspired by her pinafore. And she will wear long black and white striped fingerless gloves and socks and she will also wear black swimming shoes. * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * TweedleDee and Tweedledum * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Eeyore * Tigger * Rabbit * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Louie Lamount (TaleSpin) * Moana * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Rafiki * Timon * Stitch * The Evil Queen - The fairest of all who doesn't like to be bothered but whom you can still meet. Be careful of what you do with her, because failing her (like sending a heart of a pig or things that make her happy) will infuriate her. * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde *Phineas and Ferb as Spider-Man and Doctor Strange (Note: They're based off the MCU counterparts) *Star Butterfly as Scarlet Witch Acquired characters Marvel *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *Doctor Strange *Deadpool *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Star Wars * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Stormtroopers Street Fighter (if possible) 20th Century Fox Sonic the Hedgehog (if possible) Tekken (if possible) The only Disney-aquired Tekken characters will be... *Lili Rochefort *Asuka Kazama *Nina Williams *Paul Pheonix *Eddy Gordo *Christie Monteiro *Kuma *'Roger' The long-lost boxing kangaroo will sport a DJ outfit and occasionally control the turntables during parties and events. Entertainment * Disney's Showtime Parade (daytime parade) Hotels * Disney's Hotel New York * Radio of Records Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Theme Park Resorts